Electrification
Electrification is a class of Transmutations. It covers the control and generation of electrical current, from powering an electrical device with one’s own Pyros to throwing deadly bolts of lightning. It is used by those who follow or once followed the Stannum Refinement. Transmutation Abilities Second Edition Machinus The Machine Alembic is a fairly new discovery that only reached it's full potential in the 1980's when personal devices became more commonplace. It allows the Promethean to change and alter the flows of electricity, extending into machines themselves. * Jolt: By running a current through their body, the Promethean may grasp a depowered machine and power it themself. * Generator: The Promethean may remotely power a device. * Ghost in the Machine: At the apex of Machinus, the Promethean may control complex electronic devices via their use of electricity, such as televisions or computers. Arc Perhaps the best known Alembic of Electrification, and certainly the most dramatic, Arc allows the Promethean to use their mastery of electromagnetism to an offensive capability. * Spark: The Promethean attacks the target with lightning charged with Torment. * Shock: The Promethean uses Spark as an improved ranged weapon. * Divine Lightning: The Spark strike is fully charged, dealing an awesome amount of damage, Oscillitus Whilst the material form of Pyros takes on the characteristic of lightning most often, magnetism plays an important role. Like Machinus, this Alembic's potential was only recognised recently with the advent of Machines. * Insulation: By introducing a foreign magnetic charge to a person or object, the Promethean renders it unable to properly process electrical energies. * Blackout: The Promethean blinds onlookers by reducing the Pyros the crude and bright plasma. * Azothic Detonation: The specialised pulse of Blackout becomes an impressive electrical wave. The Promethean explodes in a storm of Magnetic Energy, destroying unshielded electronics amd items within a huge radius. Imperatus The Created thrive on electricity, and many Prometheans are thankful the modern world is an electric one. This Alembic focuses on the mastery and blessing of the Pyros. * Lightning Therapy: By arcing their energies to another Created, the Promethean may heal their fellows in an argent stream of energy. * Remote Absorption: The Promethean commands the flow to him as if he was grasping a live wire, healing them. * Power Sink: The Promethean derives Pyros from electric sources to reinforce their mental and spiritual existence. First Edition Promethean: The Created Rulebook * Feel the Spark - Allows the Promethean to sense the presence of electricity. * Jolt - The Promethean may power a device which runs on electricity. * Insulator - Protects a target object or person from electricity. * Shock - The Promethean may electrocute anyone he touches; this even damages other Prometheans, as the electricity draws on the power of Torment. * Arc - As per Shock, though the electrical damage is now delivered from a distance via a small bolt. * Generator - The Promethean may power a device without needing to touch it. * Blackout - Generates an electromagnetic pulse which disables or destroys electrical equipment. * Regulator - Allows remote control of an electrical device. * Divine Lightning - Generates a lightning bolt to devastate one opponent, or an electrical blast which targets all within a radius. * Lightning Therapy - The Promethean may channel electricity directly into another Promethean to heal her. Strange Alchemies * Power Sink - A Promethean attracts small amounts of electricity to themselves, which they can accumulate and use as large sources. References * PTC: Promethean: The Created Rulebook, pp. 131–134 * * PTC: Lexicon from Web spoiler, May 26, 2006 * PTC: Promethean Demo, August 3, 2006 * PTC: Promethean: The Created Second Edition p.137-141 Category:Transmutations